Metal Fight Beyblade - Episode 16
is the sixteenth episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on August 15th, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Summary The episode opens with Gingka by a stream remembering the tragic events surround his father's alleged death. Meanwhile, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and, Kyoya follow Hyoma who agrees to lead them to Koma Village though Kyoya is very suspicious of Hyoma. They continue on a long journey that seem as though they are going in circles however, Hyoma continues to put off their concerns. After a few more rounds, Kyoya confronts Hyoma. Hyoma continues to deny that anything is wrong but Kyoya reveals that he had been marking the path by stacking a rock each time they passed. The others are stunned and demand an explanation. Hyoma still feigns ignorance and tries to get the group to continue. However, Kyoya points his Bey at Hyoma who continues to deny any knowledge of what Kyoya is talking about. Kyoya launches his Bey at the surrounding rocks which bring down rocks down on Hyoma and forces him to use his Bey to destory the falling rocks. When the dust settles, the others are stunned to see Hyoma's Bey, Rock Aries, one that they've never seen before. Hyoma challenges the group to a Beybattle. If one of them could defeat him, then he'll take them to Koma Village. Kyoya is ready to battle but the others want to battle Hyoma too. Kenta goes first determined to crush him but loses. Benkei goes next but ultimately loses. Kyoya is ready to launch Rock Leone when Hyoma suddenly agrees to take the group to Koma Village. Kyoya doesn't let down his guard keeping his Bey ready to launch as the others look puzzled. Hyoma explained that he had to test their worthiness and strength of their friendship to Gingka before he would be allowed to take them to Koma. Hyoma reveals a secret passage to Koma Village. They follow Hyoma and eventually make it to Koma. Meanwhile, Gingka looks in a forest when he sees a mysterious figure and seems to recognize it. Featured Beybattles *Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Hyoma wins *Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Hyoma wins Featured Beys Flame Sagittario Dark Bull Rock Leone Rock Aries Characters in Order of Appearance Ginga Hagane Kenta Yumiya Madoka Amano Benkei Hanawa Kyoya Tategami Hyoma Hokuto Special Moves used * * Shīpu Hōn Surō * * * Cameos Differences in adaptations * The name of Hyoma's Metal Wheel was changed from "Clay" to "Rock", thus calling it Rock Aries instead of Clay Aries. * Hyoma's Sheep Horn Throw was changed to Horn Throw Destruction in the English dub. * Hyoma's Gone With the Wind was changed to Wind Storm Assault in the English dub. * Benkei's Red Horn Upper was changed to Red-Horn Uppercut in the English dub. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Episodes